Birthday Fic for Phoebe
by NoodleRamen
Summary: As title suggests is a birthday present. Gaara is always bothered by Lee at school and has to share a room with him on a school trip. Rated T for all the swears. Enjoy :3


**Birthday Fic For Phoebe**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Gaara!" _Ten seconds. That's probably a new record. _Gaara had only just entered the doorway and already it had begun.

"Good morning my youthful friend!" A skinny figure with a bowl cut, wearing pretty much all green was stood in front of him. Rock Lee, the bane of his existence.

Gaara walked around the delusional fuckwit and went towards the safety of the classroom where there would be other people for Lee to annoy. As usual Lee was completely oblivious.

"You must really love school. You're always in a rush to get to class. What's your favourite lesson?"

"…" _Why is he not getting it?_

"Well?"

"I-."

"Wait! You don't have to say anything! It's clearly PE with Gai-Sensei!" _…Why ask if you're not going to listen? _"Art with Sasori-Sensei is pretty good to though. Hey! You guys look really alike, are you related?"

"No." _Considering how much you look like Gai, you can't really say anything._

"I guess it must be a weird coincidence. Anyway…" And so he continued. Lee was like a hyperactive child. He never stopped moving around or talking.

This had started several weeks ago when Gaara had first started at the school. Admittedly he had never been the most sociable of people but even he knew he should never have broken that guy's arm. His old school and father agreed and so they set him to Konoha where his older brother went.

Nobody knew about the incident but he still gave off some kind of 'Don't-Fuck-With-Me' aura that meant no one would come within a few metres of him. And this was good. There was nothing wrong with people but they tended to confuse him so he was happy doing his own thing. Until Lee had noticed him…

Lee was that guy. The one who talked to everyone regardless of background or friend group. He was loud and weird but because he was so oblivious and friendly no one disliked him. Lee seemed to be attracted to loners like a moth to a flame and the idea that anyone would choose to be alone was an alien one to him. Gaara who spoke to no one and barely made eye contact stood out like a sore thumb to Lee and apparently the boy had decided that Gaara was secretly lonely.

For the past week or so he'd been doing his best to befriend Gaara. He thought he was helping. The problem was that Gaara didn't want or need any help and it was starting to get tiresome. It was doubtful telling him to leave would work and he couldn't get excluded for fighting again so he simply decided to put up with it till the boy got bored.

Despite having no indication that anyone was listening, Lee had continued to talk. When they finally reached the classroom their teacher Iruka was already there and so Gaara could happily retreat to his corner and be left alone.

Lee always sat with his best friends Neji and Tenten, on the other side of the room but he always gave Gaara a smile or a wave. He usually looked out the window and blanked the boy. Encouragement was the last thing he needed.

"Before we start, has everyone sorted out their rooms for this weekend?" Gaara rolled his eyes. They were all going onto some useless weekend away to do activities like orienteering and other 'team building' stupidities. Although he'd joined late they had given him permission and as his father had insisted, he was being forced along too. That didn't mean he'd enjoy it though.

"Gaara?" Iruka was looking at him. "Who are you rooming with?"

"…"

"I see. Well, I've got one double room left if you want to take that on your-."

"Wait!" A few people laughed as Lee jumped up.

"What have I told you about shouting out in class?!"

"I'd like to room with Gaara!" _…Oh no. _Dealing with him during school hours was tiring enough but at night… Gaara shuddered. Iruka frowned and consulted his clipboard.

"But you're already rooming with another group."

"That's ok, I can't let my friend room alone." Several people glanced towards him but Gaara stared at Iruka. _Don't you dare put me with him. _

"Well I guess that's fine." Gaara sighed. No rest for the wicked it seemed. Lee turned round and grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Gaara pointedly ignored him. It seemed this weekend would be worse than he thought.

-Page Break-

"And here's your room." Iruka stopped outside a small concrete building. "Number 32." Gaara reluctantly took the key offered to him whilst Lee was looking through the window in eager excitement.

The room was bland and a little dirty like the usual school trip location but Gaara had seen worse so this didn't bother him.

"Which bed would you like? I'll let you have first pick." Gaara ignored Lee and dumped his stuff on the bed at the far side of the room. At least then he could face the wall. There was silence for all of two seconds and then he started again. "I'm gonna go see the guys, did you want to come too?"

"No."

"You don't have to be shy!" The other boy grabbed him by the shoulders.

"But I'm not-."

"Trips are all about making friends and having a good time. Now come on."

"But-." There was little choice in the matter. His things were left unpacked as he was led to a group of people he'd only glanced at in the hallway.

"Hey guys, you all know Gaara." Everyone at least smiled or greeted him but the best he could do was a nod. The sooner he could get back to blissful isolation the better.

The others were talking and messing around and generally having fun whilst Gaara stared into the distance, thinking if he stayed there for long enough he could make an excuse to leave. No one ignored him out of spite but they all had people to talk to so no effort was really made to talk to him. Most people were like this. Well almost.

"So what kind of sports do you like?" Lee just couldn't take a hint. "I like all of them!"

"None."

"Really? Then what do you do?"

"Read."

"But what about football? And tennis? And swimming?! You don't do any of that?"

"No."

"You realise Lee that not everyone likes that stuff as much as you do." Tenten rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry about this guy Gaara, he's kind of dense."

"Hn." He was giving her his friendliest expression (neutral rather than scowl) but she seemed a little confused by this. Lee was the only one who didn't seem put off.

"How about art?"

"I suppose." _Damn. Two words. And three syllables._

"You mean you like it?"

"Yes." _That is what I just said. _

"Do you draw much?"

"No." Admittedly he did draw a little but usually this bought about questions of what he drew and requests to see any drawings.

"What kind of books do you read?" Having drawn a blank at the last topic, it seemed he'd decided to switch.

"Any."

"What's your favourite book?"

"Don't have one."

"Really? Well then what kind of TV do you watch?"

"I don't watch any." His siblings did but he wasn't too interested.

"So what other stuff do you-?"

"I'm tired," Gaara announced. He stood and started walking back to the room. The direct approach was surely the best one. After a minute or so Lee came dashing up next to him.

"I felt like an early night too."

"Why?"

"So I can get up early tomorrow of course."

"Not that." Lee gave him a questioning look. "Why are you making all this effort with me?" It was probably the most Gaara had ever said to anyone at this school.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I want to be friends with you!"

"You have a lot of friends."

"But-."

"I'm fine on my own. I don't need your pity." He walked off before Lee could reply. It was a little harsh but while they were rooming together he knew he'd have to be firmer. The last thing he was interested in was playing these stupid friend games with people.

When Lee returned he pretended to be sleeping. The boy was considerate even though he did fall over a couple of times in an attempt to avoid knocking something and making too much noise. When he heard some snoring begin he relaxed and lay looking up at the ceiling. Another reason he wanted a room on his own: insomnia. He hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours a night for years.

Normally he'd just read a book or go for a long walk but he knew Lee would notice so he'd have to put up with lying there for hours. The bed was uncomfortable but that was nothing compared to Lee. It seemed the amount of talking he did in the day just wasn't enough. He sat up suddenly.

"The ostriches are invading!" Gaara hadn't expected this and he almost fell out the bed when he jumped up. Lee slumped back onto the bed whilst the red head looked over in confusion.

_What was that? _After waiting a few minutes and hearing nothing else he lay down again.

"My clothes are made of ants!" Gaara watched as Lee flopped back down and scowled at him. _I should've known this would happen._

-Page Break-

It seemed almost certain that Iruka hated him. Not only was he rooming with the loud mouth, Gaara was also in a 'team' with him, Neji and Tenten. Neji and Tenten weren't that bad but they were still Lee's friends so they couldn't be that normal. This wasn't the worst part though.

"Come my youthful students! We shall march to victory!"

"Yes Sensei!" Lee was the only one who looked enthusiastic about this.

_I have no idea what's going on. _Gaara wasn't sure where they were supposed to be marching to. Tenten and Neji seemed equally as confused but they were used to it and so knew how to handle the situation. Gaara just walked behind them, trying to look as if he knew nothing about this.

"Gaara!" He jumped back when he found Lee just centimetres away. "Why are you all the way back here?"

"...I'm slow." _I'm avoiding you. _

"Well in that case… I'll stay with you!" Gaara could feel his eye twitching as Lee started talking again. It was like he didn't remember what Gaara had said last night.

"And that tree over there looks-."

"Shouldn't you be walking with your friends?" Lee looked puzzled.

"But you're one of my friends."

"We are not friends!" He could feel his temper rising. As he didn't want a repeat of the arm breaking incident, he started doing the breathing exercises that hippy therapist told him to do.

"We're not?!" Lee genuinely looked shocked at this. "Well in that case…" Lee put his hands on both of Gaara's shoulders and looked him in the eye. By this point they were miles behind the other three. "Gaara."

"…What?" This was annoying.

"Be friends with me!"

"No."

"But why?!" His lower lip seemed to be trembling.

"Because." Surely it was obvious.

"Give me a real reason." Gaara raised an eyebrow. Lee had his arms crossed and one of those determined glints in his eyes. "Until you tell me why, I'm not moving an inch."

"I like being alone. And you're annoying."

"Hmm…" _What is there to think about? _"What if I don't do anything annoying then?"

"Well-."

"If I don't do or say anything that annoys you then would you be my friend?"

"I suppose…" It was doubtful he'd succeed.

"Yay!" _Eh? _Lee put his arm around the redhead and pulled him closer. "I'm so glad we're friends."

"But-."

"Come!" _Eh? _"We shall race to catch up with Gai-Sensei!"

"But-."

"Quickly!" Sadly he also grabbed Gaara's arm as he ran meaning he was dragged behind, cursing his moment of weakness.

-Page Break-

Spending the day doing team building activities with Lee was bad enough but due to their new 'friend' status, Lee was insistent that they eat lunch together as well. Gaara had attempted to sit miles away from everyone else but Lee had followed him and now there was no one else to distract him.

"So what's your favourite food?"

"Any."

"Really? Mine's curry. Do you like curry?"

"It's passable."

"Hmm…." From the way Lee was thinking it seemed he'd run out of things to talk about. This was probably a good thing as it would mean a minute's peace. "Err… Gaara?"

"What?" Lee looked a little awkward which was strange.

"Why'd you move to our school?"

"…My brother goes there." It was the explanation his father had said he should use.

"You have a brother?" He wasn't sure why this was so surprising.

"And a sister."

"What are they like?" Lee seemed really enthusiastic.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I don't have any siblings so I want to know what it's like." Gaara couldn't understand the fascination. They weren't bad but they weren't that great either.

"Kankuro is a year older and Temari's a year older than him." As far as he was concerned that was the end of it.

"Is Kankuro the guy with all the puppets?"

"Yes…" That obsession had always annoyed him. Particularly as they shared a bedroom.

"He seems interesting. What's your sister like?"

"Female."

"But what kind of things does she like?"

"Fan dancing."

"Eh? Fan dancing?!"

"Yes."

"That sounds kind of cool…"

"Hmm." He personally didn't get the appeal.

"And what are your parents like?" This was a question he didn't like.

"Average."

"Your dad?"

"Like most dads."

"And your mum?" _Why the hell did he have to ask? _To most people this was just something you'd ask to make conversation. Lee didn't know what he was doing.

"Dead." He tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

"…I'm so sorry!" _Eh? _Lee looked horrified. "I'm sorry I didn't know, how can I make it up to you?"

"Don't worry about it." Gaara stared down at the ground.

"Ah! Your eyes!" Gaara nearly fell off his chair as Lee suddenly came into view beneath him.

"What?!"

"They have really dark circles around them! I knew I upset you." _…_

"My eyes have always got dark circles around them…" It was surprising the boy didn't notice.

"Eh? But I never noticed!"

"…"

"Oh! Maybe it's because your face was in the shade then!"

"…" _But you've seen me in the shade._

"Why are they like that?" At least they were moving off of that subject.

"I don't sleep much…"

"You don't? But you were asleep last night."

"I was faking it."

"Why?"

"…Why'd you think?" Lee still had a clueless expression on his face.

"So why don't you sleep much?"

"I just don't." _Why do you talk in your sleep? _That would have been a better question.

"So why-?"

"Lee! Gaara! We're heading off!" Tenten was shouting at them and Gaara let out a sigh of relief that the questioning was over.

"Yosh! Let's go!" _Wait… That doesn't sound-. _Lee grabbed him again and began pulling him along, oblivious to the fact that Gaara was a lot slower than he was. By the time they'd caught up he felt out of breath and sweaty, something he never usually liked.

"Are you ok there?" Neji looked concerned.

"I'm… fine." He was panting a fair bit.

"Lee, what did you do?"

"Hm?" Lee then noticed. "Ah! What happened?"

"…" All of the other three stared at him. _How is he so oblivious?_

"I know! I'll help!" _I don't like that way he's looking at me… _He tried to move away but before he could Lee had grabbed him. "Get on my back!" He was brimming with enthusiasm.

"No."

"Eh?! Why?"

"…It's embarrassing." No one in their right mind would go along with this stupidity.

"Don't be shy! We're all friends here!" Sadly he was smaller and so it was easy for Lee to pull him up and grab his legs. This was definitely not the kind of situation he wanted to be in. Especially with another guy.

"Put me down." Other people had noticed and Gaara could feel the urge to break one of Lee's limbs rising.

"Off we go!" Either he hadn't heard or he didn't care.

-Page Break-

"I have the supplies!" _I don't like the sound of that. _Lee was carrying full shopping bags and looking proud of himself.

"What supplies?" He had to ask.

"Look for yourself." Lee upturned the bags and bags of sweets and energy drinks tumbled out

"…Why?" It seemed like the boy was always on some kind of sugar rush at all times, what he'd be like on caffeine Gaara didn't want to know. It seemed he was going to find out though.

"You said you don't sleep so I thought I'd stay up with you tonight."

"You don't-."

"We're going home tomorrow so we should enjoy tonight."

"…Have you ever had any of those before?"

"What?"

"Those drinks."

"Oh! No, never." _Someone hates me. _Lee picked up one of the drinks and popped it open.

"Wait!" Gaara wasn't usually the kind of person to shout and so Lee stopped and stared. "You don't have to stay up, I can read."

"But won't that be boring for you?"

"It's what I always do." _What does he think I do at home? _

"That sounds kind of lonely." It was surprisingly deep for someone who was normally so vague. Not to mention the concerned look he was giving him. "But you don't have to be lonely tonight."

It was nice that he was cared but downing an energy drink was not the best way to do it. Knowing what he was normally like it wasn't going to end well.

"Want some?" Gaara looked at the can being offered to him.

"No."

"I guess you don't need any help staying up."

"Obviously."

"So what should we do?"

"Something quiet."

"How about truth or dare!"

"No."

"Just dares?"

"Definitely not."

"Ghost stories?"

"I don't know any." The room was silent. Lee was obviously trying to think of something and Gaara decided to make it easy for him for once. "Just talk."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"But I can't think of something just like that!" After all the times that he had just chattered at him nonstop about crap this was annoying.

"Talk about yourself then."

"Like?" _Why am I making the effort here?_

"Your hobbies and such."

"Oh! Well I like running and swimming and somersaults and curry! And oranges and-." _This isn't going to stop. _"And look at how long I can do this for!" Lee jumped up and did a handstand. "I bet I can stay like this for a whole hour."

_The caffeine has definitely kicked in. _It was sort of amusing to watch him glaring as he focused on staying upright and impressive that he hadn't fell down yet.

"My head feels hot."

"Maybe you should stop then."

"Yosh!" Gaara jumped as Lee yelled suddenly and flipped forward, landing on his feet. "Perfect landing!"

"…"

"What did you think? Was it good?"

"I think you shouldn't have any more of those drinks."

"What do you mean? I feel great." He grabbed another. _It's not you I'm worried about. _He picked up a book and started flicking through. Lee decided then was the best time to appear right in his face. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I just thought of it."

"Brown."

"But that's so boring!"

"…Sorry for being boring."

"Guess what mine is!"

"…Pink."

"You were so close!"

"Oh." Lee sat on the bed next to him a lot closer than was comfortable. "What are you doing?"

"I feel kind of cold." He was practically shaking at this point.

"Put a jacket on then."

"I know!" And then he was on the floor doing push ups.

"Why…?"

"I shall heat myself up with the power of youth!"

"You do that." _Maybe he'll tire himself out. _The noises he made as he did the push ups were kind of creepy.

"And now I shall heat you up too."

"What?" Lee crawled onto the bed and pulled Gaara closer to him. "…What is this?"

"You looked cold." He stayed close to him for much longer than necessary.

"You can move now." This was the first time in years he'd been that intimate with another human being and it was more awkward than he remembered.

"Oh. Yeah." Lee moved back and sat on the bed next to him. For once there was silence. Although he would usually be happy with that, now it seemed weird.

"So-." For once Gaara decided to try initiating conversation. This attempt was sadly ruined by Lee suddenly forcing his lips onto his. There had been no warning and it seemed no reason for this so Gaara stayed completely still due to shock for quite a while. However when Lee put his tongue into the redhead's mouth was the last straw. He shoved him away and knocked him off the bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry." Lee's face had gone pale. "I thought-."

"Why would you think that would be ok? What the fuck is wrong with you?" His vocabulary had a tendency to go downhill when he got mad.

"I just… I'm sorry." This was vastly different to the Lee he was used to. "But I like you and-."

"Don't bother." Gaara got under the covers and lay down, facing the wall.

"Gaara?"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't like you now and I never will. And I don't want you talking to me anymore."

"Oh." It was only one word but he sound so sad it almost made him feel guilty. But then he remembered what had just happened and grew angry again.

_This is nothing to do with me so screw him. _

-Page Break-

Gaara stood and stared at the classroom door. He and Lee hadn't said anything to each other since the awkward conversation and on the trip home they had sat at opposite ends of the coach. Obviously Lee hadn't come to meet him at the door like he usually did and now Gaara felt himself hesitating as he went to walk in. This irritated him, especially as he felt it wasn't his fault.

Lee had been the one who had forced himself on the redhead and the one who insisted on playing those stupid friendship games. No one else even noticed Gaara walking into the classroom with the exception of Lee who was obviously trying to pretend he didn't notice. Tenten and Neji seemed to realise something was off but to most other people in the room, it was just a normal day.

The most annoying fact was that the pained expression that had been on Lee's face kept appearing and ruining his general daydreaming. Guilt wasn't an emotion he much cared for and he could feel his anger levels steadily rising as the day went on. There was even a moment when he thought; _'Maybe I was too harsh?' _and this just made him worse. By the end of the day it was too much and there was only one thing he knew he could do.

"You. Follow me." Lee hadn't seen him coming and so he nearly dropped the things he was carrying.

"But-." Like most normal people he didn't want to be around someone who had just two days before, told them they hated the sight of them.

"Now." Gaara didn't care. He wasn't sure why this was bothering him but he knew he had to do something proactive and this seemed liked the best course of action.

Lee seemed to be resigned to his fate and followed, albeit looking like someone who was marching to their execution. This atmosphere was ruined when Gaara managed to get him back to his house and they were spotted by Temari.

"What the hell is this?" It was like she was waiting for him.

"Just shut up and move." He didn't want the boy bolting before he could sort things.

"But you have a friend with you! You actually have friends!" Instead of dignifying that with a response, he grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him up the stairs. Going into his room they encountered another irritating member of the family.

"Woah, you actually bought someone-."

"Out." They were not talking in front of Kankurou.

"But this is my room too."

"You have two seconds before I start breaking puppets." This made him move pretty fast. It had always been the only way to scare his brother.

"Your family seems… nice?" He tried putting on a smile but it was obvious that he found this difficult.

"Sit." Lee did so willingly. Gaara was annoyed that he was so useless at the most basic socialisations.

"So… What did you want to talk about?"

"That."

"Oh. That. What did you want to ask?"

"Why?" There wasn't much else to it.

"Well I kind of… like you…"

"You barely know me." And most of the people who spent much time with Gaara generally didn't like him. He didn't mix well.

"I know. I don't know why I just like you… I started liking you when you first started but it took a while before I felt like I could talk to you."

"Oh…" He hadn't expected that. Gaara never did anything to stand out, he wasn't nice to small children and animals, and he didn't have a cute side. Why anyone would look at him and decide they liked him at once was unknown to him. It was like some crappy rom-com film.

"I'm sorry! For forcing it on you. I just wanted you to know…"

"It's fine." And strangely it was. He wasn't as angry as he had been after the initial shock.

"You mean you're not angry anymore?"

"No, I-." This was enough for Lee who practically jumped on him. This was the second time in a week he'd had a guy suddenly grab him.

"I'm so glad! I didn't want to lose you as a friend!" _But we were only 'friends' for a day. _As usual the boy was completely incomprehensible. Not many people could bounce back up like that.

"Thanks…?" He waited for a while but there was no movement. "Could you get off now?"

"Oh! Sorry!" He did look a lot more like his normal self. "So what's with all the puppets? Did your brother buy them or make them?"

"Err.." _Oh god no, not again._

"Do you like puppets too?" And so the floodgates had opened again. It was like any questions he asked were rhetorical. Gaara watched him babble on with extravagant hand gestures and wished there was a way of shutting him up.

Instead of throwing something at him or punching him like he normally would do, he settled for a more unconventional method. He leaned forward and kissed Lee on the lips, stopping the chatter. When he pulled back there was a stunned silence.

"You… You just kissed me."

"I did."

"But I thought you said-?"

"I wanted to shut you up."

"Oh." He did look kind of disappointed at this. "Well I guess I do talk a lot."

"You do."

"I guess I don't notice. Although Tenten and Neji always say-."

"Hey."

"What?" He didn't really know why he was asking this but it had to be done.

"Want to do it again?" Lee's face was blank as he processed this.

"Do what? You mean the kiss?"

"Yes."

"You mean because I'm talking too much?"

"No. Because I want to."

"…Ok." And they did. After all, Lee was always less annoying when he had his mouth shut.

_**This is a birthday present for my best friend of many years Phoebs who is obsessed with Lee and Gaara. It's not that great but I hope she likes it anyway. Happy birthday Phoebs, have a great, yaoi-filled day :3 **_


End file.
